Puppy Love
by Pheonix245
Summary: Lemon! YAOI! ShikamaruxKiba! Oneshot! Complete!And in English!


Tally: I have no Idea why I wrote this...

Robin: Uh... What's it about???

Kiba: Help!!! Sis is gonna torture me!!!

Tally: No!!!! Shikamaru's gonna!!!

Shikamaru: This is lemon and very perverted... Tally does not own...Why did I have to say this?

* * *

Yawn.

Kiba stared at Akamaru, who had, very successfully, managed to get tangled up in a roll of yarn. (Don't ask) He slouched down on the couch. His boyfriend, Shikamaru, was gone for a whole week on a mission and he was BORED!!!! Shikamaru had said that he should've came back in two weeks. It had only been five days that had passed. Kiba yawned again. Akamaru, somehow, got untangled from the Yarn of Doom!!!!(Tally: Couldn't resist!! Kiba: -groans-) He walked up to Kiba and Shikamaru's room. Kiba was too tired and bored to notice. Soon, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

-Sometime 3 hours later-

_Ding Dong!!_

Kiba woke up to his doorbell ringing.

_Ding dong!!_

'I'm coming!'

Kiba walked up to the door and opened it, fully ready to yell at whoever disturbed him. He wasn't ready to be tackled by a familiar figure, door closed, and his mouth being ravished by the figure. Kiba's nose twitched and noticed the smell of the intruder.

"Shikamaru!" Kiba gasped as his boyfriend trailed sloppy kisses down Kiba's jaw line. He nibbled on the dog nin's earlobe.

"Yes koi?" He asked. Kiba moaned.

"Why are you back so early?" He panted as Shikamaru trailed to his collarbone.

"We had to meet them halfway. I wanted it to be a surprise," Shikamaru said between nibbling on the younger's skin. Kiba moaned. Soon, the dog nin's shirt left its place on his skin. Shikamaru continued his path down Kiba's chest as the younger moaned and gasped at the erotic touches. When Shikamaru got to one of his nipples, he started to play with it. Between biting and sucking, Shikamaru took off the rest of Kiba's clothes and all of his clothes. Kiba moaned as Shikamaru lowered both to the carpet floor.

"Shika... Why are...you so...Ahhh!..._horny_?" Kiba panted. Shikamaru chuckled as he trailed down Kiba's abdomen to his juncture in his legs.

"I haven't seen you in a week. I want to have fun."

With that, he engulfed Kiba's erection in his mouth and started to twirl it.

Kiba moaned and tried to thrust into Shikamaru's mouth, but found his hips had been pinned down by Shikamaru.

Shikamaru started to suck harder, trying to taste Kiba before he came.

Kiba came over the edge and his world, his vision blurred with his Earth shaking organism. Shikamaru sucked him dry and released Kiba's cock with an audible 'pop'. As Kiba came down from his high, he never noticed Shikamaru take out a tube and squeeze the contents on his fingers. He did notice, however, the slight discomfort of the first digit penetrating him. The digit started to move in and out and soon, a second was added.

Kiba whimpered as a third was soon added and feeling the pain of being stretched.

"Shika, it hu-Ahh!" Kiba moaned as something inside him was struck, making his vision turn white.

Shikamaru smirked as Kiba begged him for more. He withdrew his fingers, despite the groan in protest.

He added some lube to his hand and slid it down his aching cock. Even the slight touch made him moan.

Once he was finished he pushed his cock inside of Kiba's tight hole, slowly.

Kiba groaned at the painful penetration. When Shikamaru was fully sheathed, he waited for Kiba to adjust.

A few minutes later, Kiba wrapped his legs around Shikamaru's waist, as signal that he could start.

Shikamaru pulled out till only his tip was in, only to thrust back in, slowly.

Kiba groaned.

About ten minutes later, Kiba's pain was being replaced with pleasure. Though the pain was still there, it was ruled out by the immense pleasure.

Shikamaru smirked as he unwrapped Kiba's legs from his waist, only to throw the over his shoulder so that he was hitting a different angle. That seemed to be the right thing to do, because a few seconds after he changed position, Kiba let out a toe curling moan, stating that his prostate was being hit. Shikamaru started to hit that one spot with his thrusts, resulting in Kiba to go into a heat frenzy.

Shikamaru groaned as he realized, he couldn't last long. He moved his hand to Kiba's recently renewed erection and started to pump it along with his thrusts.

"Shika, I'm...gonna...ngh!" Kiba moaned.

Shikamaru picked up his pace, "I...am, too!"

One last thrust and Kiba was sent over the edge. He came with a scream.

"Kiba!" Shikamaru moaned as he felt Kiba's passage tighten around his cock. He, also, went over the edge. He came with a growl and bit into Kiba's neck. As they came down from their organism, Shikamaru lapped at the blood forming on Kiba's neck.

He chuckled to find Kiba had fallen asleep.

He pulled out of his spent lover and caried him to their room. He placed him on the bed and followed his love to a dreamless state.

* * *

Tally: This is like the first lemon I posted!

Robin: But not the first one you've created.

Tally: Please review!!


End file.
